


a warm welcome

by Pangaea, TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Sex, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Senator Kylo Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: After General Hux endures a long trip in an uncomfortable shuttle, Senator Amidala offers the option of a nice soak in a private bath to his favorite visiting general.How can Hux turn an offer like that down?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	a warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I come offering another Kylo Amidala collab between myself and Pan. We went with bath sex this time around, and I had a lot of fun discussing and writing it. We hope you all like it too!

The palace of Naboo was even more breathtaking and beautiful than Hux remembered. 

Walking through the tall, wide hallways leading from the landing pad, up the polished staircases, past the windows reflecting the fading sunset, one man in the vast building that had hosted so much history, so many sovereigns like him before—it was almost enough to make a man feel small, insignificant, no matter his role in the greater galaxy. 

But as he was finally welcomed into the royal chambers of the east wing, through familiar doors of carved oro-wood and stained glass that cast patterns of pearlescent glow upon his boots, he felt, much to his surprise, at ease. Even as he stood in a large, empty antechamber of red carpet and white marble walls. 

However, it didn’t stay empty for long. 

“Little general.”

The voice slipped over him like silk, appearing to come from all around in such a convincing fashion that Hux turned his head for a moment, expecting to find Kylo standing there behind him, like an enchanting ghost. A split second, but just enough time, apparently, for the senator to slink in from the inner antechamber door, drawing Hux’s attention back around with the pad of slippered feet and a humored chuckle. 

“Senator Amidala.” Hux’s fingers clenched on the handle of his small sleek carrying case. He’d had a proper greeting germinating in his mind throughout the trip to Naboo, but ordered thought had vanished like a snuffed-out candle at the senator’s entrance. "You...you look well."

It wasn't an intelligent comment, but one would be hard-pressed to say it wasn't true. Kylo was dressed down from his lavish senator regalia, but only just so. A gold and white skirt hung from his hips, held up by an embossed leather belt and transparent enough that Hux could see the outlines of his thighs and calves moving beneath it as he sauntered closer. He wore a pale blouse made of similarly thin material, plastered close against the curves of his abs and broad pectorals and mushrooming out at the elbows into sweeping sleeves. 

Hux swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. Even dressed down, the senator was a treat for the eyes, especially as an aperitif to the nauseating tedium of the shuttle ride through the Naboo atmosphere. Even the stale scent of recycled air in his nose was starting to flee from the more potent aroma of the senator’s favored millaflower perfume—a scent Hux had become all too intimate with. 

“Apologies I wasn’t there to greet you when you arrived. One of my appointments ran late. Chagrian diplomats love taking forever to get to their point.” Light on his feet for a man of his build, Kylo floated across the carpet towards Hux, placing a hand on the small of his back with a kind of claiming nonchalance that gave the general shiver. 

“It’s not a problem. The welcome of your retinue was more than sufficient.” Hux let Kylo led him from the antechamber to the main room, where valets clad in red cloaks, their faces obscured by masks of pale gold, took his carrying case and coat from him. Kylo guided him over the elaborated carpet, keeping his hand on his back—trending lower, Hux noted with slight blush—despite the fact that he knew the way to the senator’s bedroom. But it didn’t bother him. He welcomed its presence and weight, in fact. 

It was a sign of what was to come. 

Not a moment after the doors to the bed chamber closed and Kylo was upon him, the hand resting against Hux’s back now sliding up his spine, the other tilting the general’s chin into a warm, firm kiss. Hux’s surprised gasp melted quickly into a groan of appreciation, pooling back into his throat as Kylo dared a bit of tongue past his lips, flicking the pierced tip around for a moment before withdrawing.

“Stars above, I’ve missed you, my little general,” Kylo breathed, thumb pressing against the corner of Hux’s mouth. His arm encircled Hux’s waist, securing him close. Hux squirmed, the fluttering in his belly now pressed against the firm plane of Kylo’s abs. 

“I…I’ve missed you too…” Hux murmured, flustered at the genuine sentiment trickling into his voice. He wasn’t used to it and it felt strange on his tongue. Still, Kylo smiled at him, a peek of teeth behind the shiny red lipstick. 

“I would love nothing more to take you to bed right this instant, but…oh, you must still be exhausted after your trip. Hungry, worn out.” Kylo stroked his fingers up Hux’s side. “I can feel the tension in your posture. It’s those terrible transport seats. You must get those replaced.”

“I, well…” Hux bit his lip. The idea of going to bed with the senator sounded too tempting to give up, at least for long. Yet his body had other needs apart from sex. “Allow me to pop in the sonic for just a moment, and I’m sure I’ll feel more up to the evening’s _activities_.”

“A sonic?” Kylo’s nose wrinkled. “This is _not_ a military barracks.” Hux still in his arms, he did a little contemplative spin on the rug, before his face brightened. “How about we take a bath together?”

Hux furrowed his brow. “A bath? I…I’m not so sure about that.”

“Little general.” Kylo looked at him with amusement. “It’s only a bath. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

Hux shook his head. “It’s not that. I just can’t remember the last time I’ve taken a bath…if I have at all.”

The amusement on Kylo’s face dropped, replaced with genuine surprise.

“You…you’ve never enjoyed a bath?” He sounded scandalized, which took Hux aback.

“Not that I can remember. It’s fine, I’ll take anything you have to wash off, I—“

“Oh no, no, this won’t do at all,” Kylo said, cutting him off as he took Hux by the shoulders, suddenly looking serious. “We must fix this _right now.”_

And when the Senator of Naboo took on such a tone, Hux knew one had no choice but to go along with it. 

In retrospect, Hux should’ve expected the lavish sight before him. He didn’t know why he thought that anything in the senator’s private quarters would resemble the sparse hygiene furnishings he tolerated back on the _Finalizer_. 

The “bath,” in fact, was less of a bath and more of a massive pool that stretched from one end of the vast chamber to the other, a distance Hux likened to one of the more spacious conference rooms aboard his ship. The walls to the chamber were painted in bright, kaleidoscope patterns that seemed to glow and even shift in their design, though that could be a trick of the light, due to reflections bouncing off the surface of the water. Bulbous columns flanked the pool lengthwise, sprouting from blueish marble floors and terminating in a gently convex ceiling, dappled with a panoramic fresco of what Hux thought to be the Naboo royal gardens. The walls and floor of the pool itself were lined with elaborate mosaics, the primary design depicting what Hux could only assume was the millaflower, as it was Kylo’s personal symbol. 

The red-cloaked valets had returned as if out of thin air, hemming in the pool on all sides. In their hands they carried various items, from broad and flat basins made of beaten gold and filled with a creamy liquid, to amber jars filled with glimmering powder, to stoppered vials filled with thin, multicolored liquids. The rest remained motionless as each one, in a pattern moving clockwise around the pool, stepped forward to add palmfuls and droplets of the different substances into the simmering water. The last of them had a basket filled with pink blossoms, loose red petals, and sprigs of fragrant herbs, which they set adrift into the waters of the bath. 

And Hux stood before it all, stripped of his uniform, gloves, boots, and underthings, with just a downy white robe and a pair of soft slippers hiding his nakedness. 

In front of him, Kylo was already undressing. His own robe, which had barely clung about his waist during the walk from the bedroom to the bath, fell to the ground with a casual pull and a lazy shrug of Kylo’s broad shoulders. Hux’s eyes instantly snapped from the steaming, flower-dotted waters down to the senator’s sculpted rear, with all its pale, freckled skin and luscious little divots beneath a chandelier of red tattoo ink. The design of blooming flowers unfurled up his spine and burst across his strong shoulder blades in a display of expert technique and storied tradition. Hux knew he was staring, but didn’t bother to lift his eyes back up until he heard one of Kylo’s fond chuckles being sent his way.

“Indulging in the view, little general?” Kylo pushed his hair back off his forehead as he turned around, grinning in self-satisfaction as the red on Hux’s cheeks deepened, his gaze falling back down. The senator’s front was just as viscerally sensual as his back, with a pair of pale, ponderous pectorals flowing into firm abs, tantalizing hip bones, and a thick, well-pierced cock hanging free between his thighs. Hux took in a took breath, heart throbbing, at a loss for words. He knew those lines and curves intimately, but it had been a long, long time since he was last with the senator like this, so despite his brimming shame at his own lust, he allowed his gaze to linger. He deserved it, after such a drought.

Only when Kylo stepped closer did Hux raise his eyes, for good this time, though he languished in traveling up the full length of Kylo’s body before meeting his gaze proper. Warm brown eyes, lazy with lust, locked with sharp green, though the usual shrewdness in Hux’s glare had grown a little softer. A curative sort of relaxed state was starting to set into his body and mind, thanks to the warmth of the steam and how close Kylo was. 

“Come now, don’t be shy,” Kylo purred, fingers taunting at the cloth belt keeping Hux’s robe cinched tight, nudity closed-off. And though he wanted, Hux let out a soft, reluctant noise, his eyes flicking past Kylo, to where the valets had set aside their basins and vials and were stirring the contents of the bath with long, flat wooden paddles. 

“But what about them?” Hux whispered, gesturing to his body. “I’ve never…Senator, you’re the only one who’s seen me this way in years.”

“They won’t bother you. They have their instructions. They will not touch you nor speak to you without my permission.” Kylo kissed his forehead in reassurance, then pulled back and stroked Hux’s cheek. “Is that enough for you, little general?” he said, tugging again on the belt. Hux felt the knot begin to come undone. He took one last look at the valets before returning his gaze to Kylo’s face, committing to look at nothing else while they bathed. The others in the room did not matter. 

“Yes. Thank you.”

With permission now wholly given Kylo gave the belt one last pull, causing it to unravel all the way. Hux pressed his thighs together as his robe fell open, but Kylo stopped him from hiding himself further, showering his face with kisses as he slid the robe off of Hux’s shoulders, until it fluttered to the ground to join Kylo’s.

“Come now.” His hand slid to its favored place, at the base of Hux’s spine, and he led him over the damp tiles to the edge of the bath. The water foamed with pale blue bubbles, and glimmered with faint flecks of rosy gold, a gentle current stirring through the pool thanks to the movement of the valet’s large paddles. Now that Hux was closer, he could better smell the scented oils that had been poured into the pool—strong florals, with an underlying aroma of sweet milk and fragile lavender salts. No doubt it would be good for his skin, which often grew dry and tight from too much time spent on starships. Peering into the water, Hux spotted a distorted but soft reflection of himself amidst the large islands of foam, glitter glinting in his red hair and curious green eyes. 

Kylo was the first to slide in, guiding Hux carefully off the smooth edge of the pool and into the water. Hux let out a soft sigh as he sunk into the perfect, perfumed warmth, bubbles lapping at his waist as he drifted towards the senator. Kylo smiled at him and extended his hand, which Hux gladly took with a smile of his own. 

He was not a man who enjoyed showing his emotions to anyone, and yet it was hard not to in the warmth and comfort of the bath. Everything felt more dream-like with the steam casting misty veils over the pool. It was hard to care about propriety and shame—especially when the senator didn’t bother with such things in his private chambers. 

“This is nice,” he said, letting Kylo pull him in close. “Unfortunately, I don’t think we can fit something like this aboard the _Finalizer_ without some significant remodeling.”

“I suppose that means you’ll just have to visit Naboo more often,” Kylo murmured, his hands on Hux keeping their bodies close, wet chests pressed together. One palm settled atop Hux’s ass, giving it a small squeeze. “I would very much like that.”

Hux laughed softly, looping his arms around Kylo’s neck. “I always find a way to fit you into my schedule, Senator.”

Their lips met, warm and wet as their bodies. This time, Kylo barely gave Hux a chance to breathe before his tongue pushed all the way inside. Hux moaned, arching his body forward, his ass pushing up into Kylo’s palm as he allowed the senator to ravage his mouth. 

They broke apart for a moment of panting before hungrily kissing each other once again. Hux took charge this time, emboldened by the aroused blood coursing through his veins, biting Kylo’s lower lip as he drew back. It earned him a needy groan from the senator, and in return, he got Kylo’s fingers sliding between the cheeks of his ass, skin softened and slicked by the bathing products swirling in the water. Hux whined at the touch, tossing his head back to expose his vulnerable throat—an unprotected spot Kylo’s hungry mouth quickly took advantage of, dragging teeth and pierced tongue over his thrumming jugular. 

Hux wasn’t quite sure how his legs were continuing to hold his body up. They felt like they had melted in the warmth of the water and the arousal spreading through his belly and hips, to the point where he might as well be floating on the surface of the bath itself, much like the piles of scented foam. His body felt relaxed and hyper-sensitive at the same time, and when Kylo’s other hand ghost over his half-hard cock, he nearly let out a wail. 

He felt Kylo smirk against his neck, lips moving against a fresh bite mark. “We don’t even need the bedroom, do we little general?” He said, giving Hux’s cock a firm squeeze. “I can give you pleasure right here.”

Kylo kept Hux sandwiched between his two broad hands, one braced against his ass and the other wrapped around his cock. Hix was trapped, in the best of ways, bound up in warmth and pleasure, his senses overloaded with the feeling of the water flowing around, the scent of flowers and milk, the lingering taste of Kylo on his tongue. He kept his arms looped around the senator’s neck, chin resting against his shoulder, fingers gripping a loose fist of that lustrous black hair. Lost on the brink of lust. 

But then something caught his eye.

The valets. A part of Hux had expected them to leave after tending to the bath. At the very least, he would’ve expected them to politely depart once it became clear what he and the senator were up to. But they hadn’t. There were several stationed on the side of the pool he was facing, like red-painted statues. Thin black cloth covered the eyeholes in their masks, but he knew they were watching him, he could feel their gazes prick against his skin. Hux was sure that if Kylo turned him around, he would find the rest of them standing on the other side of the pool, observing as their master jerked off the highest-ranked general of the First Order into a pool filled with flowers and bubbles. 

Hux stiffened, the realization that other people were seeing him naked and compromised returning to haunt his mind. He hoped Kylo wouldn’t notice, but of course, the senator did—it was impossible for him not to, with how keyed in he was with Hux’s body language.

And probably his mind, if the rumors about the current royal family were true. 

“What is it?” Kylo exhaled against Hux’s skin. “What’s the matter?”

“Th…” Hux started, voice tight. “They’re _watching_ me…”

Kylo seemed to understand who Hux meant. He kissed the skin beneath his lips, slowing his hand on Hux’s cock. 

“How do you feel about that?” he whispered. 

For a moment, Hux hesitated, unsure of what the truth was, what he should even say. Yet his cock in Kylo’s hand didn’t soften, didn’t flag in the slightest—in fact, as he looked at the impassive faces of the valets with their eyes fixed upon them, he felt it _twitch_.

He tightened his arms around Kylo’s neck, nesting his nose against the senator’s black hair.

“Let them—“ he gasped out a whine, leg hiking up on Kylo’s hip, “let them watch.”

He heard Kylo chuckle, equally as breathless. 

“That’s it, little general.”

With that, his hand started working faster on Hux’s cock, so slick with fragrant oil from the bath that the friction felt even more delicious. Hux rocked his hips, urging his cock against Kylo’s thick fingers, craving more and more as he chased his peak. It didn’t take much longer, and with a few more firm strokes Hux was coming into the air, splattering against Kylo’s abs and into the water around them. 

He sagged against Kylo, panting, his upper body propped up against the senator’s bulk while his lower body drifted beneath the surface of the bath, fully numbed. Kylo murmured gentle nothings into his ear, holding Hux as they floated through the water together, like something out of a dream. It was certainly far better, Hux thought with the last of his strength, than being cooped up and cramped on a shuttle, yet that had all been worth it to get to that point.

Hux was still just as relaxed and mellow when they finally exited the bath, dressing back into their robes and slippers before they returned to Kylo’s bedroom. There, they found a chilled bottle of wine complete with two glasses, as well as several plates of delicately prepared finger foods and a pearly bottle of what looked like lotion. 

Kylo chuckled, shaking his head. “It appears my valets realize the night is not yet over.” He gestured to his lavish bed, still waiting to be properly christened. “Shall we?”

Hux thought back to the faces of the valets watching them, half-wondering if they were still here in the room somewhere, still observing, gold masks blending into the pattern of the chamber’s wallpaper. He shivered at the thought, not unpleasantly.

“Yes,” he allowed Kylo to take his hand, the senator, at last, leading him to the bed. “Let’s continue what we started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your comments if you have them! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
